


Chaos Factor, Phantom Film

by MechanistGamma



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aw Fuck Sonic's Sad, Metal Virus, Null Space, Phantom Ruby, Robotization, Sonic Has A Backstory, Sonic Has Anger, Sonic Has Fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanistGamma/pseuds/MechanistGamma
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Infinite returns and taps into the true potential of Null Space, Sonic the Hedgehog has become lost in an alternate reality where all is fake. The Phantom Ruby draws on the deepest thoughts of Sonic's mind to cause him torment, but the chaos factor may change the direction of this story...
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chaos Factor, Phantom Film

FEAR.

"Sonic, help us!"  
"Sonic, we need you!"  
"Where are you, Sonic?!"  
"SONIC!"

The hedgehog ran, alone, through the dark void. He continued to run. This was Null Space. He could get out of here. He had before. Just... keep running and-  
"Sonic..."  
Sonic stopped. Freezing in place, he turned to see Amy.  
Infected.  
"Nononono-"  
Sonic moved over to Amy. She... she couldn't be here, she was still in the City right, how did she- It didn't change that Amy was right here in front of him. _Infected with the Zombot virus._  
"Sonic, why... why didn't you...?"  
"Amy what happened what did I miss what could I have done what are you-"  
Half of Amy's face became metal. Sonic was forced to release her hand... but Amy tightly latched onto him.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US?"  
And a moment later, she was lost to the Virus. Sonic was forced to leap back away from the Zombot of his friend. His eyes were wide with fear. Had Eggman recreated the Zombot virus?! Was this a _double_ distraction to cause pandemonium across the world?!  
He bolted off, trying to get away from Amy. There'd be no point in getting himself infected again...  
Which is when he was suddenly slammed in the back of the head with a metal tail. Sonic rolled across the ground, his head grinding against the purple floor. As he slowly got up and turned around, he saw-  
"No. Tails, nonono!"  
A Roboticized Tails loomed over him.  
`"Sonic the Hedgehog. Priority One."`

WRATH.

"GAK!"  
Sonic let out a cry of pain as his neck was suddenly grasped by Tails, the fox's metal claws scratching into his skin. "T-Tails... Please, don't..."  
Slow, lazy footsteps marched forwards as Amy advanced. Now a full Zombot. Obsessed with infection.  
As Sonic struggled in Tails' grip, he felt his teeth... lengthen. His mind was beginning to tear, fur patches appearing on his arm. A dark presence was filling him once again, and he scowled at the feeling, still trying to break free.  
Now Amy was advancing on his back. He felt her grip him tightly, the virus now beginning to spread across him.

**"RAAAAAARGH!"**

With a yell of fury, the Werehog swung out his arms wildly. The Zombot who used to be Amy was broken into an entire rain of liquid splashing across the ground, spread a fair distance. Tails, meanwhile, was smashed. His face was folded completely inwards, his chest was half-crushed, and the arm he had been holding Sonic with was broken off and shattered into three pieces.  
"No..."  
Sonic slowly recoiled. He... ** _what had he done?_** These were his friends... his _family._ It had all been reversible, why had he-  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
The yell of fury reverberated around the purple void, Sonic's mind beginning to fall from him.

MISTRUST.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Surrender now, or you will be fired upon."  
Suddenly, the world around Sonic shifted. In his disoriented state of mind, he almost didn't realize. Teeth still bared and claws sharpened, he turned with a start to spot the large green mech looming over him. Standing in front was...  
Team Dark.  
"I should have known it was you."  
Before Sonic could respond to Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform bolted forwards, throwing a fist forwards and decking Sonic. He began to wail on him, causing Sonic to stumble back. As his rage grew, more patches of fur grew on Sonic's arms and he seemed to almost stretch.  
"Get... OFF!" Sonic threw his own fist out at Shadow, the stretched arm forcing Shadow to leap back.  
"You will _not_ get away." Shadow snarled. "Even if you escape here, you're an international criminal. You won't get out of here scot free."  
"A..." Sonic looked up slowly. In the distance, for the briefest of moments, he saw...  
Metal Sonic. A Chaos Emerald in hand, stained with blood.  
"You will pay for your crimes!"  
Shadow slammed Sonic in the back of the head, and for a moment, everything went dark.

DOUBT.

Blink blink...  
Sonic's vision was slowly returning to him. As was his feelings. Where was he, again? All he could remember was Shadow, and his accusations, and Tails and Amy- oh God.  
"Today, justice is served!"  
Sonic's vision locked into place as he looked up. As he did, he saw... Eggman. In the middle of a wide area. Shadow stood across from him. Sonic tried to move, only to find himself locked.  
"The false hero's judgement is here." a lawyer said. "Jury, has the verdict been made?"  
"It has."  
What... what was this?! Some kind of trial?! 'False hero'... were they trying *him?* What were Eggman and Shadow doing here?!  
"The Jury of the court has found Sonic the Hedgehog guilty. Countless charges of property damage, resisting arrest, attacking soldiers and local law enforcement alike, destroying government technology, defying government verdicts time after time, and most heinously of all, egging on Robotnik and drawing the Doctor into more and more violent conquests."  
"What are you-?!" Sonic tried to speak out, struggling against the chains only for a mechanical clamp to snap over his mouth. They were treating him like a criminal... they said he _was_ one. But why? Hadn't everything he had done been in the name of justice? He fought ALONGSIDE GUN! He proved his innocence before! He had dealt with Eggman more times than he could even count! So why...?  
"Take him away."  
Sonic was left brooding as the soldiers guarding him dragged him into the distance, feeling his consciousness slip away once more...

POWER.

"Rise and shine, Hedgehog!"  
Sonic awoke with a start at the familiar voice. "YOU!" Sonic quickly rose to his feet, reaching his hands out... only to find them chained to the wall. Standing in front of him now was Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. "You're behind this. _All_ of this. Aren't you?!"  
"I can only take half of the credit." Eggman smiled. "Who's the powerhouse here, and who's the ordinary person with the brains?"  
"What are you-"  
"They've been waiting to do this all this time, you know." Eggman narrowed his eyes. "GUN. Ever since the ARK incident. They fear you, Sonic. Shadow, to counter you. Team Dark, to counter your team. Study of the Chaos Emeralds, to beat you. YOU are at the root of all of this, you and that absurd power of yours! Why are _you_ my enemy, Sonic, and not that damn Commander?"

"You're the Chaos Factor. Everywhere you go, your power leaves scars."

"SHUT UP!"  
Sonic began to pull against the wall, the chains lurching for a second before holding taut. "YOU'RE the maniac! YOU'RE the one turning people into slaves or outright murdering them!"  
"Order and Chaos, Sonic. I think it's clear who's who."  
"Stop... TALKING!" Sonic felt a dark influence in him, clawing to get out... but this time, it _wasn't_ the Werehog.  
It was his inner rage.  
"You're here because of YOU, Sonic! And if they can't have you, they'll lock you away in a box forever so your power can't destroy this damn planet!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
The chains *fractured* as Sonic launched forwards. He pinned Robotnik to the wall, holding him by the throat. His eyes narrowed, his pupils seeming to blur, and his aura growing definitively... darker.  
"This is _kak_ exactly what I mean, Hedgehog. Who's _gasp_ the one threatening _hack_ who here?"  
"You're wrong. All of this is wrong. IT'S ALL WRONG! **WRONG!** "  
And Sonic slammed Eggman through the wall.

REGRET.

"What... have I done...?"  
When Sonic realized what had happen, he fell to his knees. The broken corpse of Eggman lay just out of sight from him thanks to the wall in the way, but-

Everything vanished.

Sonic was shocked. He barely processed it. The grey walls of the prison were replaced with a vast purple light... and at the center, an orb, glowing bright blue.  
_"Sonic, dear, be careful!"  
"I will, Unca!"_  
Without hesitation, the hedgehog grabbed it... and entered a different setting.

GRIEF.

"Whoa! Hahah! Almost scratched myself!"  
"Sonic, don't be so reckless..."  
The blue hedgehog walked through the old forest, coming into a wide, open green plane with a checkerboard pattern on the cliffs. Home. The old family cabin in Green Hill.  
"Charles, are you sure it's wise to let him run off like that?"  
"No... No, Paul, I'm not sure at all." Uncle Chuck huffed. "But it's the only way we can test his speed."  
"Did you figure out why he has it yet?"  
"No clue."  
"Maybe he picked it up from that daredevil racing you do in the skies." A female voice from inside the house laughed.  
"I suppose I do like to be a bit speedy up there." Paul chuckled.  
Sonic couldn't help but watch in shock. That was a younger version of himself... five years old at most. And there was Uncle Chuck, and... Dad...?  
"Whoop! He's hit a new record!" Chuck looked down at the tablet he was holding. "Yeesh, five thousand kilometers per minute? Your boy really is fast."  
"...yeah. It's a good thing you can keep track of him."  
Chuck looked back towards Paul. "You're absolutely sure this is what you want?"  
"Tower himself called on me." Paul replied. "I have a chance to help Mobian relations with the United Federation across the planet. There's no way I'm not going to Westopolis. But... I don't want the government knowing about Sonic's powers. Just in case-"  
"The ARK."  
"Yeah."  
"I'll... I'll keep him safe, Paul. Always." Chuck said, turning to him. "When do you leave tomorrow?"  
"Crack of dawn. I... haven't told him he'll be staying with you, yet." Paul replied. "I just need you to keep him safe. Raise him like I would."  
Chuck put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "What are brothers for? You go and be an international hero. I'll take care of little boy blue."  
"Thanks, Charles."  
Paul turned to leave. Chuck, meanwhile, noticed something on the tablet. "WHOA! SONIC, GET BACK HERE!"  
"UNCA, I FOUND A CRAZY FISH!"  
Charles ran into Green Hill proper to go find Sonic... allowing the older one to follow his father.

"...Dad?"  
"Son."  
Paul turned around with a sad smile when Sonic approached. The hedgehog moved forwards slowly... and hugged his father. "I... Why are you...?"  
"Doing what's right, Sonic." Paul replied. "I... I never wanted to leave you behind, but-"  
"I know, Dad. I know." Sonic felt a tear coming to his eye. "I never saw you again."  
"You didn't."  
"Chuck raised me with all the best parts of you."  
"I know he did."  
"...I'll never really get to say goodbye to you."  
"No, you won't."  
Sonic still hugged his father.  
"I don't... I don't know what to do." Sonic said. "You were right. The people, they're scared of me, what I can do, I'm a-"  
"You're a HERO." Paul said. "I don't know what this place has done to you, but it's full of lies and you know it. You save lives. You fight evil. You inspire others to do the same."

CHAOS.

"You do, y'know."  
Sonic turned around to see... an _adult Tails?_ "Even if you ever vanished. We'd keep fighting. For you."  
"You inspired an _army._ Even in supposed death." Now Amy was there with... a _ring on her finger?_ "We thought we had lost you. So we fought the good fight in your name, and _won_."  
"You make everyone better just by being around. You did for me."  
Sonic turned, and there stood... Emerl.  
"Everyone, I..."  
"You're a savior, Sonic." Paul said with a wide smile. "So go save the others in this terrible place."  
Sonic nodded... and at that moment, a Chaos Emerald appeared in his hand. He smiled, his resolve firm.

_**"CHAOS CONTROL!"** _

With a powerful shout, **Super Sonic** blasted through the sky, shattering the glossy cover of the dome within Null Space and soaring off like a comet towards the border of Null Space.  
**"I'm coming for you, Infinite. Thanks for the perspective."**

And around his raw speed, Null Space fractured.

RESOLVE.

"'Sup, everyone? I missed this place."

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~"dedicating an entire story to the psychological and physical torture of a 15 year old is absolutely predatory behavior and it disgusts me to learn of how many authors run this shit, y'all should be absolutely ashamed of yourselves for drawing this weird wish fulfillment torture porn for a childrens franchise and you make me absolutely sick. "trigger warning for abuse" my ass, y'all are LITERALLY doing nothing but enjoying and actively creating situations in which a minor is being abused, eat my ass"~~  
>  a little joke for the Encaged AU people~
> 
> Alternative title: Psychoanalysis of a Supersonic Hedgehog Through Pocket Dimensional Reflection and Fake Scenarios (probably would have cut it down more but... YOU DID THIS TO ME KYO!)
> 
> As an avid roleplayer, some of my best works can come from those roleplays of mine. This excerpt is no different. It's a reflective character piece where, in the span of eight passages, I managed to take a look at the darkest elements I can draw from Sonic as a character based on past experiences in the games and IDW comics and evolve it. My attempt with this piece was not just to write something entertaining to read through and something fitting for the roleplay it came from, but also a character piece that shows just what Sonic the Hedgehog is capable of as an individual. I did add a fair few things into each segment that is worth mentioning on its own for those unsure where all the references come from...
> 
> FEAR: The Zombot Virus, the plague currently endangering Sonic's World in the IDW Comics, is used as more of a zombie virus here to show Sonic's fear of what could happen if that deadly virus returned after the comics' events and endangered his friends once again. As for Mecha Tails? Roboticization has been a part of Sonic storytelling since Sonic tried to tell a serious story with SatAM, and I wanted the horror of the act represented here.
> 
> WRATH: Werehog, enough said. Specifically, I based it off of Flynn's interpretation of the form. In post-SGW Archie Sonic, the Werehog is an initial struggle for Sonic to deal with and is seen as a curse in both the comics and Sonic Unleashed - it even haunts Sonic to the present day, as seen in IDW.
> 
> MISTRUST: This should be simple enough. In Sonic Adventure 2, the government pinned Sonic as the one responsible for the theft without bothering to check it. This portion showed Metal Sonic framing Sonic, and Shadow and GUN leaping on the opportunity with extreme force.
> 
> DOUBT: Far less straightforward, but Sonic committed a TON of crimes in SA2 that would definitely be kept on his record if not for his status as a world-saving hero. I also took some inspiration from Gigi-D's comic The Murder of Me as far as Sonic's treatment went.
> 
> POWER: GUN's actions have seemed suspiciously anti-Sonic, huh? In pre-SGW Archie Sonic, specifically Sonic the Hedgehog #210, Eggman labelled Sonic as the Chaos Factor, the unpredictable being that couldn't be planned for. I like that concept. And if you don't think Sonic can pull out those chains... well, I refer you to Sonic X Episode 67.
> 
> REGRET: Nothing much to draw from for this one. I just wanted to have a fancy transition.
> 
> GRIEF: By far the one with the most hidden inferences, specifically in the form of Paul. I'm fairly certain Uncle Chuck is the most well-known Sonic character not featured in the games, but what about Paul? Isn't Sonic's father in the comics named Jules? Well yes, but I wanted to use Paul instead. In the Sonic manga, Sonic's alter ego had a father named Paulie, who was a pilot. Paulie and Sonic's sneezing thing are the two things I like to use from that manga, as the idea of Sonic's father being a fighter pilot is a great one to me. Chuck, meanwhile, is still Charles the Scientist. I figured a nice scene of Sonic's original life could be a good way to continue events.
> 
> CHAOS: Threw a lot of positive stuff in here. Tails as an adult is the fully realized version of himself, Sonic's brother all grown up and on his own. The ring that Amy has... well, you can guess where she got it from. ~~Leave my Sonamy alone hiss.~~ Obvious reference to Forces and the Resistance/Restoration is obvious. As for Emerl, he's the closest thing Sonic's ever had to a son, so in the big family moment I thought it fitting he would be there. As for Super Sonic? Well, inside the Phantom Ruby, reality can be anything the user wants. So why not end it with a triumphant Super Sonic?
> 
> This is just a small piece of a greater whole, but even stand-alone, I'm incredibly proud of it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Originally posted December 15th, 2019 on deviantArt. The second of the two repost stories.


End file.
